Story Thieves, Plagiarists and Trolls: Oh My
by Whistleblower546
Summary: A troll in Faere and a troll in Harry Potter land. Oh woe is me!


I've concluded that the nym shifting 'author' plagueing the Harry Potter group is primarily a troll intent on using the plagiarizing of old stories to disrupt the group and make it difficult to actually find new posts/stories by actual authors. Note the constant reposting of the same story/stories over and over.

I suspect that any reviews, good or abusive, are their way of keeping track of how much they're are succeeding in disrupting things. They likely don't even read them. It would therefore be better not to review at all.

I would like to suggest, once a plagiarized upload is ID'ed, that ONE person post a review to ID who the story is stolen from and where it can be found for those who don't know.

example:

This story by:

'user', userid number' 'title', story link

has been stolen from:

'user', userid number' 'title', story link

Please do not feed this troll with any reviews at all. Instead, use the abuse button at the bottom of the story webpage to send a complaint. Make sure that the complaint has full details as in above, so that the administrators can find them and they can suspend/remove the account.

Also PM all reviewers who do not appear aware of the plagiarism with a copy/paste of the details.

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in the land of Faere. The day was warm and the scent of flowers and bird song filled the air.

Suddenly a horrendous series of crashes echoed across the meadow from deep in the woods. The terrible clamor crept closer and closer, sending small animals and birds fleeing across the valley. Small trees could be seen flying out of the woods and crashing into the meadow.

The horrible sounds crept closer and closer to the peaceful meadow. Suddenly, a large tree right at the edge of the meadow crashed to the ground and a truly monstrous sight appeared - a TROLL!

It was truly terrible to behold. Covered with warts and lesions and obscene things that seemed to crawl if you looked too close. And the smell! It was enough to make a skunk gag and retch. It would make ten day old roadkill get up and run away.

The monstrous thing stepped in to the beautiful meadow. The grass under it's feet died with a seering hiss. Flowers within ten feet of the creature wilted, their petals falling to the ground. Puddles of water from a recent gentle rain shower simply evaporated and fled.

The troll looked around and smiled a ghastly crooked teeth smile, evilly pleased at the destruction it's mere presense caused. Suddenly it spotted a giant majestic oak tree in the middle of the meadow. It glowered causing a rather large ugly and nasty looking snake to flee into it's burrow, shivering.

The thing stomped it's way towards the giant oak, leaving an ugly scar of dead grass and flowers in its wake. Upon reaching the base of the oak, it raised a huge misshapen fist and swung a mighty blow at it's trunk. A loud bong like sound rang across the meadow. The troll stared at the tree in stupid stunned surprise. Nothing had happened. The tree still stood, not a mark upon it. The troll roared and swung it's mighty fist again even harder. The foul creature stared in shock. The tree was unharmed, not even a scratch. In fact, not even a leaf had been shaken loose from it's mightiest blow.

The grotesque monster screamed in rage and rained a frenzy of blows against the mighty oak. Foul curses and blasphemous insults blistered the air. The sun itself hid behind a cloud in dread. The terrible hideous thing paused panting staring dully at the tree. As it slowly realized that still there was not a mark upon the tree, it began a truly terrible tantrum.

It screamed it's rage, it stomped on the ground, it pounded the ground with it's fists. It cursed and blasphemed and it pounded on the mighty oak again and again, yet still the tree showed no sign of hurt or wound. And then something wondrous began to happen.

The troll somehow lost it's terrible glamor of evil and ugliness and rage. It began to shrink. Slowly at first, but with an ever increasing speed. It dwindled becoming smaller and smaller, still hopping up and down, screaming in rage, until it became so small that it disappeared with a soft almost soundless poof.

A moment later a door appeared magically in the trunk of the tree and a wizened old gnome peered myopically out. Seeing nothing in the area to account for the slight disturbance that had interrupted his evening, he slowly made his way back down the stairs to his home under the tree.

"Who was at the door, Dear?" asked his wife.

"There was nothing there", replied the gnome. "I thought I smelled a troll, but whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Well, just ignore it then. Troll's certainly aren't worth worrying about." she replied.


End file.
